The oldest of the family
by LunaVampire101
Summary: With all her brothers around her she is safe but a new sacrificial bride is here and Luna is as confused as ever!
1. chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Name:** Luna Sakamaki

 **Species:** Vampire/ Demon

 **Eye Color:** Red with a Blue Hue

 **Hair Color:** silver with hue of red and purple

 **Personality: Luna is an outgoing girl and often wears a kimono. She stays calm but on full moons is the most reckless. She has powers unlike all the brothers, such as telekinesis, ice fire and an unknown skill which awakens with strong emotion.**

 **Hates: She dislikes the fact that all her friends are most always put in danger because of her. She is also a person who does not appreciate slackers!!**


	2. Forever

Luna's POV

I was walking down the hallway to see my mother Crista. I looked around and found her tower to be a few steps away like always. But today was different, today was my birthday and I finally had someone else to share it with. My brother Subaru. He was just born and I was turning 6. I was the eldest. Next was Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato and last came Subaru. **I would never let anything happen to them... ever.**

Hey sis can we go and play?" Shu said. I turned to see my younger brother staring up at me holding the most adorable picture in his hand.

" Sorry Shu, I want to talk to Mother Crista," I said " but I can come later."

"Ok but promise me" he said and replied ok.

I sighed and walked into the tall tower, unable to teleport until the end of the day when my powers would awaken. I opened the hw gate to mother's room and walked to her bed. She immediately looked up to see me and smiled a generous and courteous one not like when she had her episodes.

" Hello mother how are you? Do you remember what today is?" I asked curiously.

" of course I remember dear, it is the only things I can not forget!!" She replied still weak from the burden she has held.

" Here why don't you meet your little brother. He looks just like you." She said as she walked to a cradle.

My hair slowly fell in my face as I bent down to pick my brother up. _My why is he so heavy. Maybe he will be strong and fun like I had thought._ I snapped out of my thoughts as mother whispered his name.

"Subaru" she said and went back to bed. I carried Subaru until my legs gave out and soon left for Reiji. _Why was Mother so normal was it because of Subaru?_ I asked myself not realizing I made it to the library where Reiji was walking out. I bumped into him and he dropped his books making me snap back into reality.

" I am so sorry sis. I should pay more attention to where I am walking." Reiji said as he picked up his books.

" No I am sorry I wasn't looking either, here let me help you. Anyway do you want help with your latest potion I got the perfect formula... at least I think so." I told him and he said okay.

We walked to the lab and I added a few ingredients to a liquid and it turned a blue color.

"Now it is finished see you later Reiji !!!" I said as I ran out to find Shu.

 _I wonder where he is, oh I see the triplets and there he is with a puppy. I should go to him._

"Hey Shu, I can play now!!"

" Happy Birthday !!!!!" He said as he jumped up with so many goodies. And everyone else came. All the mothers children even father. Mother had Subaru and Cordelia and Beatrix were here too. We celebrated my birthday until morning then went to bed.

" Happy Birthday Luna!" I herd them say as I drifted to sleep.

In he middle aid the night I heard a thud then a screech and screaming. I ran to the tower and saw mother yelling at a crying Subaru. I snatched Subaru from mother and enchanted a calming spell. She took in a deep breath and calmed then my head pained and my throat felt dry and burning.

My eyes turned a crimson red and my hair the same my fangs enlarged and I could hear, smell and see **everything**.

With that moment I k ew he awakening had begun. I was thirsty, very for that fact and mother could see it too. She beckoned for me to come forward and I slowly did so.

" Luna listen to me either way I won't be able to survive for Long end this now. Take this knife and then drink my blood and remember me and take care of Subaru. Can you do that for me?" She asked I took the knife and backed away.

" Mother no I can't do this."

" Shh it's okay promise you will take care of Subaru." and with that I stroked my mother and cried for the rest of the night I did as she told me and walked with Subaru to my room. _Now I need to keep us save_ I whispered.


	3. Back to the Present

To my readers this is my first fan fiction but can u please all leave a review and any suggestions thanks

Now on with the story!!!!!

Reiji POV

I woke up and heard a rustling in my lab. I slowly lifted my eyes to see wide red ones stare back at me then vanish to blue and back to red. It was like a flicker.

" Good Morning Reiji I see you are now awake," Luna said with a wide smile. She was the eldest and after all she had been through she held up.

"What are you doing here !!!" I said with surprise but quickly masked it with my normal stern face but she caught me and frowned.

" why are you always like this eversince that day?" She asked

 _Flashback————————————————————_

 _It was a normal day outside all of us were playing but one by one we were all plucked off and me and Luna were left alone. I was ten and she was 12 and once again the full moon was out._

 _We walked in the forest and I started feeling thirsty for blood and she was once again in a neck revealing kimono. I leaped at her and bit her roughly on her neck. She said nothing and as soon as I was done she vanished right in front of me._

 _She was bleeding and knew it would be the same case with all others who had awakened, all except Subaru. She was in her room cooing he baby Subaru when I found her, her blood cover my teeth and I gulped at the lump in my throat._

 _How could I have done such a thing? I was confused and restless but she understood._

 _" It's okay Reiji but next don't do it without permission." She said with her back still turned to me._

 _But when she turned around her eyes were bright yet fluctuating red blue red blue. You could see the agony in her eyes trying to stop herself._

 _"Sis you okay?"_

 _" Leave Reiji Now ...Now!!!!" She screamed. But I understood every bit and I unbottoned my shirt to reveal my neck. Her eyes grew brighter and she urged herself to bite. It was a gentle feeling the first few seconds but then it got reckless. She dug deeper and took larger gulps. Then she stood up and healed the bite._

 _"Leave now and don't come back till the end of the day." She coldly replied..._

 _Flashback end————————————————————_

I am like this because I hurt you when you never expected, I am stern for that reason that I ever do it again." ( hint hint: here is now to the flashback but that will come later):)

" Fine by like I said you will never outrun your thirst." And with that she disappeared...

Shu POV

I was lying on the couch as always listening to Ayato and Laito arguing.

"So troublesome" I said as a girl walked in and everyone stopped and I stood up.

" what a formality go back to whatever and leave me alone." Luna said with calmness in her eyes. But I know something was off.

She sat down and called Reiji.

"Reijiiiiiiiii" she screamed and he was at the door.

Luna POV

"Good now everyone is here I would like to say something, a new sacrificial bride will be coming and we must treat her with respect and not kill her. She is at the door understand." I tell them but realize Ayato is not there, and I sigh.

I leave the room and walk to the living room and sigh once again.

The door opened and a girl with platinum blonde hair walked in. She looked around and saw Ayato laying on a couch. She touches his hand and feels that it is cold and checks his heartbeat. _Is that Yui. No it can't be I haven't seen her in years!!?_

"His heart isn't beating I have to call an ambulance" Yui said with worry. But Ayato pinned her on the couch.

"Ayato take such activities to your room" Reiji said with anger on his face, then he turned to to the girl" follow me".

"Now miss introduce yourself" Reiji said with suspicion.

My name is...


	4. Authors note

Hey all my readers I am having a hard time onFan Rico's this story if being moved to Wattpad please continue to read and I will definitely update more. Thanks and please continued reading my story. My Wattpad scout is named Luna and the name of the book will stay the same. Bye!!!!!!!!!


	5. To Cutefrog

well this reply is to Cutefrog

I can continue but still need some pointers

Since you did post a review keep going and I thanks you from the bottoms of my head cause you were tHe first to give me motivation so yay

Though the updates will be slow here

Thanks and keep reading:)

P.S. just saying I'm in 7 th grade


	6. Yui

Luna POV

"My name is Yui Komori." The girl says and I lose my mind. I step and say "Yui?!?!?"

I feel tears of joy blur my vision and I run to hug her. She stands there shocked and both of use stand there until we look at each other.

"Ehem who is this Luna" Reiji asks in a conflicting tone.

"You really don't remember do you?" I say to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Hello my name is Luna_

 _What's yours_

 _My name is Yui can we be friends_

 _I would like to but I am a bloodsucking monster you can't I might just hurt you._

 _That's fine I just want a friend!!!_

 _End of flashback_

"This is Yui and she was my best friend back when all of you were babies."

That means hands off boys unless she says so am I mean it. My eyes flicker red to blue and back to red and they understand. What a bunch of children . But the most revolting thing was she was sent her as a sacrificial bride why was she here. Well that was over but like I do said I was a vampire and she was a lot less appealing in her youth, just saying.

"Well bitch-Chan you taste so good I will get a bite soon." Laito whispered his stupid perverted way. Ugh what a hentai!!..

"Come with me Yui so u can get to your room." I said and she replied okay. But as soon as I got into her room I craved her blood. Sweet fresh and perfect. I couldn't control myself so I nudged her wrist and she held it to my mouth. She still didn't know if my brothers but she would soon find out anyway. I gently dipped blood and I savored the small gulps I had, it was a feast that ended to soon but I didn't want to hurt her so I thanked her and walked away.

 ** _Hey all readers I dont update my stories during the day most times but around 10 to 11 eastern time or whatever it is in the Atlantic coast. Keep reading..._**

 ** _And author chan OUT_**


End file.
